


Le marché

by HaruCarnage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite, pas du tout. Et les conséquences de cette dernières, positives comme négatives. Quand l'auteur que je suis rencontre des personnages...





	Le marché

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je regardais mon écran et je lâchais un soupir, c'était le pire moment. Celui de la correction, comme j'en avais horreur, je pose un regard sur le discord. Bien entendu, c'est toujours actif à certains endroits. Je roule des yeux. Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi il y a un milliard de notifications. Des fois, j'espère que ça soit calme. Alors que je me massais le crâne, je sentais le contact d'un verre. C'était froid. Pas habituée à ce qu'on me serve un verre ou qu'on me rende service, j'ai sursauté. Je me suis tournée pour voir de qui il s'agit. Chrome et Mukuro, je suis surprise de les voir ainsi, ils sont encore plus beaux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je les observais, avant de tendre timidement le bras. Je suis vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on soit aux petits soins pour moi. C'est plus l'inverse que je fais. Je me comporte souvent comme une mère poule. Je buvais doucement l'eau. Et continuais de les observer un moment. Ils sont vraiment là, je peine de le croire. Alors, je me pinçais le bras.

« Aie  
-Kufufufufu, elle est sadique, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser Chrome. Observe et apprends ma petite Chrome. Peut-être que Sawada Tsunayoshi sera à notre merci si on peut la convaincre elle.   
-Euh, Mukuro ? Vous parlez français ?  
-Oui, ce n'est pas une langue si complexe que ça. Puis, une de mes allitérations le parle couramment. N'est-ce pas cher Haru ?   
-Euh... Désolé Mukuro, mais j'adore véritablement l'univers d'où vous êtes né, on va dire...  
-C'est ce que j'avais pu comprendre avec toutes les histoires que tu as fait... Je me demande avec qui tu vas me mettre la prochaine fois...  
-Euh... »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je regardais Chrome, une jeune fille qui me donnait envie de la protéger. Je lui souriais doucement. J'ai envie de les toucher. Ils sont si près de moi. Je pourrai le faire. Mais pas sûr qu'il apprécie. Étant créés par une Japonaise aussi fantasque moi. Ils ne sont pas toujours au fait des mœurs européennes. C'est pour ça que je suis surprise quand Chrome me touche la main droite. Sa main est si froide, on dirait ma mère en plain hiver. 

« Je suis contente que tu ne m'oublies plus désormais, même si tu me mets en couple généralemnt avc une fille...  
-Pardon Chrome, ça te gêne ?  
-Non, mais je préférerais le Boss ou Mukuro...   
-Malheureusement, je te vois assez peu avec Mukuro, je vois comme un frère pour toi. Tsuna, promis, j'y penserai. C'est dans un coin de ma tête.   
-Et vu ce que tu écris, c'est un grand bordel sous ta boite crânienne. Intervenait Mukuro. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il reste silencieux, donc son intervention me fait sourire. C'est Rokudo Mukuro après tout. Ces cheveux sont moins violets que je croyais, merci la vie réelle de me faire un rappel qu'en vrai, les cheveux colorés, c'est hardcore. Ils sont sombres, noirs, mais les reflets sont bel et bien violet, tirant vers le bleu. Pareil pour Chrome. Elle est bien plus petite que je l'imaginais. Ça me donne plus envie de la serrer contre moi. Je suis grave. 

« Mais bon, on ne peut pas tellement t'en vouloir de faire des folies avec nous et les autres. Grâce à toi, on vit encore un peu.  
-Votre monde m'a aidé. Sinon, vous pensez quoi de certaines de mes idées ?  
-Chrome ?  
-Oui, Mukuro ?  
-Quel est ton avis dessus ?   
-J'aimerais devenir l'héroïne d'une de vos histoires. Est-ce possible ?  
-Bien entendu, mais je ne suis pas le meilleur auteur du fandom..  
-Fandom ?   
-C'est comme ça qu'on nomme les univers dans le monde de la fanfic.  
-Chrome, combien tu paries qu'elle te mettra en couple avec son homonyme ?   
-Mon trident, seigneur Mukuro.  
-Il est déjà à moi, donc tu es presque sûre. Il faut dire que dès qu'elle le peut. Elle te met en couple avec cette fille et pas Kyoko.  
-Si une fois...  
-Oui, à ses débuts, depuis plus rien.   
-Dans ce genre de cas, ça ne compte pas.  
-Hum pas faux.. »

J'étais gêné, j'ai promis un femslash à quelqu'un, même plusieurs et le premier qui me vient est celui que Mukuro et Chrome ont pointé du doigt. Je mordais mes lèvres. J'adore trop ce couple pour mon propre bien. Je tente de faire les yeux de chien battus. Ça ne fonctionne pas. J'entendais le rire de Mukuro. Il est vraiment spécial. Plus que je l'avais imaginé. 

« Fais comme tu veux, qu'importe quel nom se cache sous ton pseudonyme étrange. Mais ne m'oublie pas si tu parles de Chrome, tu dois parler demoi, même brièvement. Et ne la blesse pas.  
-Ce n'état pas mon intention. Puis je pourrais te mettre en couple avec Tsuna, Mukuro. Tu pourras le posséder comme ça. D'une autre façon que prévue, mais ça compte non ?  
-Voilà une affaire qui marche. Nous avons un accord. »

Il me tend la main, je la serre, sa main est froide aussi, mais moins que Chrome. Mais voilà avec un autre projet sur le fandom. Je sens que ça va être long, comme j'avais pas assez avec mes monstres et les défis de la gazette. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas vu que j'ai mis leur univers un peu partout sur ce site. Effacé les preuves ? Non, je ferai honneur à ma partie courageuse qui sommeille en moi. Mais ça me plaît déjà, cette idée, elle a du potentiel. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire. Sinon, je note, j'ai la liste de la mort en recours. C'est comme ça que je nomme mon bloc-note, ça m'amuse et il sert, rarement certes, mais ça aide en cas d'indécision. 

Ils s'en vont, laissant derrière eux, pour moi, un sourire impérissable, je me souviendrai de leur passage. De cette gentillesse envers moi, eux qui ne me connaissaient pas. Mais qui ont vu ce que j'écrivais et ça leur a plu. Je suis flattée, vraiment. J'ai rencontré deux personnages de mon fandom et en plus, je les adore, comme la plupart. Mais j'éprouve un attachement fort avec ces deux-là, aussi fort que je pouvais le sentir avec Tsuna. Ils sont dans mon top trois, sans soucis. Et le fait que ça fasse trois n'est pas exprès, pas du tout.


End file.
